


2018

by 30Morgause04



Series: Mother's Daughter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis, Scorpius, Albus and Lily are in their second year. But who is helping Alexis? And why do they keep mentioning her dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Raven is a Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis receives a letter from Albus.

_Dear Alex, I'm talking to my dad about you coming in the last week of Summer. I'll send you an Owl by Thursday. Albus. P.S. Your raven is a murdrerer._ Alexis smiled. She had read it a hundred times. It was Thursday and she hoped today would be the day. 

She walked into the flat where they had been staying. She found a brush and begun to pull it through her tangled hair. In the mirror, she saw her mother come up behind her.  
"Here. If there's one thing I know, it's how to get a brush through tangled hair" Alex handed over the brush. She pulled it through with ease. "So explain the house system again"  
"Hufflepuffs are wimps. They value dedication, hard work, fair play and patience" Morgana smirked at their weakness. Sounded like Merlin.  
"Some wizards then"  
"I know. Ravenclaws are ok. They value intelligence, wit, wisdom and creativity" Morgana nodding, trying to assess the importance of intelligence without ambition.  
"Cool"  
"Then Slytherin. Scorpius' dad was Slytherin. They value resourcefulness, cunning, ambition and power" Morgana nodded. She understood why the hat, which took three days to explain, had placed her there.  
"Sound good"  
"It would be but every known evil wizard was in Slytherin"  
"So a bad lot then" Alex nodded.  
"Scorpius' dad isn't"  
"He seemed alright. And your house?"she asked, gently. She had been on good grounds with Alexis for most of the holiday with exception to when she set fire to the door and, having given her eldest to Azkaban, she wanted it to stay that way.  
"We're Gryffindors. We get shit done" Morgana smirked and punched her playfully on the shoulder.  
"Language. So what do you value?" She said, placing her chin on the young girl's shoulder.  
"Bravery, nerve, chivalry and courage"  
"Bit like knights then" Morgana said.  
"Yes. To some degree" then Morgause entered looking partially confused, bewildered, traumatised and graceful at the same time.  
"Morgana, we have a problem" they walked into the laundry room where Morgause pointed. Amongst Alexis' countless cardigans was a mountain of fluff. "Is it alive?"  
"I don't know" she prodded it with the tip of her wand. It shifted slightly until she could see it's face."Oh my god. That's Albus' owl" She picked it up in a hoodie and placed it on the windowsill. It straightened itself up and gave her the letter. "A reply"  
"What does it say?" Morgause asked.  
 _"Dear Alexis, Dad says you can come and stay with us in the last week. Ask your mum because dad is slightly scared of her and that is saying something. We also have tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Bulgaria versus France! Send reply ASAP. Albus and Lily_  
P.S. Scorpius is coming.  
P.S.S. I have a flying car so James says if you aren't allowed, he'll bust you out.  
"Who's James?" Her mother asked. She wondered if it would be illegal to enchant a hole puncher to follow him.  
"Albus' brother. Third year Gryffindor"  
"Is all his family Gryffindors?" Morgause asked.  
"Practically yes" she turned to her mother. "Please, can I go, mum?" Alexis begged. Morgana smirked.  
"What do you think, Morgause?" Morgana asked, teasingly. Alexis turned to Morgause.  
"I think she can" Morgana created a moment of silent tension.  
"Fine!" Alexis beamed.  
"Thanks mum. Thanks Morgause" she ran to her room and begun to write.  
 _Dear Al,_  
 _Thanks! Mum says I can come so James doesn't have to risk his neck. I'm not really surprised that your dad is scared of her but I promise she isn't going to attack him. Really looking forward to the cup. See you soon. Alexis._  
 _P.S. I have to see this flying car._  
She gave it to Albus' owl and watched it fly off.


	2. Portkey

Alexis prepared herself. They had got access to the floo network and she had received instructions of how to use it from Albus. She held the powder in her hands. She went into the fireplace of the house they had squatted in for a while and turned to face her mother and aunt.  
"Have a good year"  
"Will do. I'll write as soon as I get there"  
"Remember to give Merlin hell for me"  
"Will do" Morgause pushed all her luggage in and checked her watch.  
"You should be fine now" Alexis took a breath in.  
"Number five, Godric's Hollow" She threw the powder down and vanished in a green inferno. When she had gone, Morgana turned to find Morgause smirking.  
"That was dramatic. I definitely approve" Morgana rolled her eyes. 

Alexis coughed as she appeared in Number five. She suddenly found herself being hugged by a small red haired girl. Before realising it was Lily.  
"Hang on, Lily. You'll suffocate her" She heard Ginny's voice.  
"That is definitely not my favourite way to travel"  
"Hello Alexis" Her and Albus hugged and Scorpius joined them. She met Ginny again.  
"Have you got all your stuff?"  
"All my clothes but not my books"  
"Mum's taking us to get them on Friday"  
"Hello Mrs Potter" Ginny gave her a hug which made her happy. "Mr Potter" She shook hands with Harry.   
"Hope your mum didn't give you any hassle" He said, with a mischievous smirk.   
"No. I've got her covered"  
"Thank god. We don't want her getting on our backs" They all turned to see a 14 year old James leaning on the wall of the stairs. "Hey Alex" He hugged her which was a pleasant surprise. "You're taller. You could pass for a fourth year"  
"You wish, James" he blushed and left. She gave Harry a curious look and he winked.   
"Lily, how about you show Alex to her room?"   
"We'll come with you" the boys said. Alex was last to leave so she heard a snippet of the two adults conversation.  
"You shouldn't embarrass her like that" Ginny said.   
"Oh, she'll get over it" Alex pushed it out of her mind. She found Lily's room which was practically a library with posters. She saw obviously Lily's bed with CDs and Quidditch books on it.   
"That's your bed"  
"Hey, Alex. Do you want to play Quidditch? Mum and dad have extra brooms in case Mum breaks one" For about an hour, she and her friends played Quidditch. After a game, Lily had gone inside to report Albus hexing a broom and the two boys and their friend lay on the grass.   
"What model of broom are you getting this year, Scorpius?"  
"My dad says he might buy me a Firebolt. What about you, Alex?"  
"I don't know. I don't even know how many Galleons I have"  
"Well, we can get some when we go to Diagon Alley on Friday" 

Friday was the beginning of this story. They arrived by broom and floo network. Lily and James shared one. Albus and Scorpius went by floo and Ginny and Alexis went by broom. Ginny's Firebolt got them there in less than five minutes. They went to Gringotts first. They visited Albus and Lily's mediocre ones, James' meagre one("He spends it on gambling"Ginny sighed) and then they visited Vault 970. Alexis scrambled off the cart, held back her vomit and staggered towards the door. She closed her eyes as the door opened. Then she heard Scorpius' gasp and opened them. There were piles-no, tons- of Galleons.  
"Alexis, are you sure this is the right one?" Ginny asked.  
"Who cares?" James dived in and before anyone could stop him, grabbed about ten galleons.  
"James!" Ginny reprimanded while Harry chuckled.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to spend all of this" Alexis replied. She shoved as many galleons into her bag as she could.  
"You could buy a Firebolt Supreme with all this"  
"What's that?" Alex asked.  
"Fastest broom around" Lily replied.  
"And besides, you could probably buy two"  
"Come on. Let's go to Fred's shop first" They said. Alex allowed them to shove as much money as they could in and everyone was in a merry spirit.  
"Yeah. I need some Instant Darkness powder"

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was amazing. They were set off to do what they liked and Alex came back, hands full. She bought darkness powder, dragon fire fireworks, Extendable ears and a purple Pygmy puff who she called Freddie. Lily bought a pink Pygmy Puff too and called hers Megan. Then they bought their books and went to buy brooms. Lily couldn't afford one as the pink Pygmy puff was more expensive than the purple. After they marvelled over the Firebolt Supreme, they found the Firebolt. Alexis gave Albus another twenty so he could buy one. The other three had brooms and Alexis knew she would have to get hold of one before Quidditch season started. So she set off back to the Potter house on Albus' broom which he leant her. They were all on Firebolts. Except her. 

They set off for the Portkey the following morning. Harry insisted they walked and soon they found The Weasley family who Alexis was quickly introduced to.  
"So have you done anything cool over the some, Alex?" Roxanne asked. Roxanne, Alexis, Lily and Rose had become quick friends.  
"No. Just moved from place to place" Roxanne gave her a curious look.  
"Why?"  
"Mum doesn't like staying in one place" they all stopped.  
"There it is" Ginny said. By a tree was a small bucket.  
"Right, girls first" They grabbed the bucket and vanished. They screamed. Then they collapsed, undignified on the floor. The boys followed and James collapsed on Alexis.  
"Sorry"  
"That's ok" the adults then arrived, walking elegantly across the sky. As they entered the Quidditch camp, everyone begun chanting. She joined in, happily. That night, she walked with the others to the games. She wanted Bulgaria to win.  
"Oh shut up, Lily"  
"James, don't tell your sister to shut up"  
"She won't stop talking about Krum" James replied. Rose leaned in towards Alexis.  
"Mum kissed Viktor" Rose whispered.  
"Did not" Hermione replied. Alexis smiled.  
"Bulgarian prat" Ron said. Alexis and Ron got along so well. The banter was amazing between them.  
"He is not!"   
"Have you seen Lacroix though? He's amazing" Albus spoke.  
"That's what Ron used to say about Viktor" Hermione said, fondly.  
"Vicky" the ginger man coughed.  
"He is not called Vicky, Ronald"  
"They are always like this" Rose said, rolling her eyes. Alexis bought a scarf with the French crest on it. They all cheered on the French except Lily and Hermione. Then the second youngest Beater in a century, the French Alain Lacroix. He stopped just by them. He saw Rose and winked. She rolled her eyes and he flew off.   
"There's the snitch!" Albus said, pointing. Alexis saw the snitch. Krum went for it but was hit by the bludger. Lily gasped. The seeker Peltier went for it and caught it. Everyone cheered except Lily.   
"That was barbaric"  
"You're joking! It was bloody brilliant!"  
"How was hitting a guy with a ball brilliant?"  
"I've done it a few times" Scorpius remarked. They walked back and as she left the stadium, a arm swung out. Ginny stood. Everyone turned.   
"I would like to introduce you to someone" she brought out a blonde boy. The French beater.   
"Oh my god. Alain Lacroix"  
"Hey keeds" He saw Rose. "You're zee girl I vinked at"  
"Unfortunately, yes" Rose then winced when Hermione elbowed her in the ribs. He then turned to Alexis.  
"Vot's your name, beauteeful?" Alexis blushed.   
"Alex"   
"Vere" He handed her a signed French flag. She smiled.   
"Thanks"  
"Can we have one?"  
"Sure, friend" He handed Albus and Scorpius a flag too. He winked at Alexis who smiled. Then he turned and left. 


	3. Wizard Games

They arrived at school and walked into the Great Hall. A huge pyramid stood in place of the owl pulpit. They begun to discuss it. Longbottom stood.  
"Silence! Now before we are befuddled by our amazing feast, I would like to welcome the lovely ladies of the Salem Witch Institute and their headmistress, Miss Abigail Williams!" A group of about seven girls in varying ages entered. The smallest at the front looked a bit like Morgana. Then she ran forward, cartwheeled and blew green fire.  
"Jesus" A kid behind her said. Abigail Williams entered and she was creepy. Her eyes were _luminous purple_.  
"That is some witch"  
"Which one?"  
"Well done, ladies"  
"Neville" Abigail and Neville shook hands. She sat with the staff.  
"Now, I am delighted to also welcome the Beauxbatons institute and their headmistress Madame Maxime" The students entered and did a wonderful display. Then Madame Maxime followed with a tall boy behind her. Alexis recognised him immediately.  
"That's him. Alan Lacroix" The students stood to attention and bowed to Maxime and Alain.  
"Now students, if you would be kind enough to sit with my own while I continue the assembly" The fire girl from the Salem Institute came their way and sat with them.  
"I'm Ebony"  
"Alex" the two shook hands. They looked back at Longbottom.  
"Now you may be wondering why I have welcomed these two schools into our own and that is a good question. I must tell you that this year, Hogwarts will play host to the 1028th Wizard Games. Now I must inform you. These games are not for the faint hearted. Only those who turn 13 by Samhain will be considered and then you will be evaluated. If we consider you a worthy applicant, you will be accepted to put your name forward" Albus sighed. Why couldn't he take part? Lily knew she was out too. "Now I regret to inform you that Quidditch will be cancelled while the Games take place. Thank you" They ate. Alexis introduced her friends to Ebony.  
"So are you thirteen?" Albus asked.  
"Yes. Exactly on Samhain" Alex stopped eating and turned to her.  
"Me too"  
"Are you putting your name forward?" Ebony said, with a glint of danger in her eye.  
"I don't know"  
"You should. Who's the beardy bloke by the way?" She asked pointing at Merlin.  
"That's Merlin. Divination teacher" Alexis said, silently approving that her new friend didn't like Merlin.  
"Weirdo. Keeps staring at me"  
"So what's Salem like?" Lily asked.  
"It's pretty cool. Headmistress is a bit..." She gritted her teeth and Alexis laughed. Suddenly a cold wind blew and Abigail appeared behind them.  
"What was that, Ebony?" she asked. Her eyes froze Alexis to the core.  
"Nothing, miss"Ebony replied, suddenly humble.  
"Good. I would hate to think I misplaced my expectations in you" She said.  
"No, miss"  
"Who are your friends?" Abigail asked her, just as darkly.  
"This is Alex, Albus, Scorpius and Lily" Ebony. introduced.  
"Pleased to meet you" Alexis shook her hand. "I have the distinct feeling I've seen you before" Alexis shrugged.  
"So does a lot of people" Alexis replied. She had the same feeling about this woman that she had done the previous year about Merlin.  
"Really? Why is that?"  
"Something to do with my mother"  
"Who is she?" Ebony asked.  
"Morgana Le Faye" Ebony's eyes widened.  
"Oh my god. It's you"  
"What is it, Ebony?" Abigail asked. She shook her head as if afraid to say. "Nothing. Just something someone told me"

That night, Alex, Lily, Rose and Roxanne who shared their dormitory now, wrote to their parents.  
 _Dear Mum,_  
 _First day has been alright. The Wizard Games are taking place at Hogwarts but Quidditch has been cancelled until they are over. Two new schools have arrived. The Salem Witch's Institute and Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons has the French Seeker, Lacroix. He likes me, I think. I have met a girl called Ebony and she claims she knows you. Their headmistress, Abigail Williams is creepy. I am old enough to enter the Games but need your permission._  
 _Alex_

She got to breakfast and ate with her new friends and her original ones.  
"So Alex. Two people from each school get entered. What's the chance of you getting in?" Scorpius asked.  
"Who says I'm entering?" Alex replied.  
"You have a death wish. It's obvious" he replied. He had grown more sarcastic.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my suicidal tendencies" he laughed. Then the post arrived. Alex stroked Freddie while she waited. Her raven arrived with a long package with a note. Then a second owl arrived with a letter.  
"God, you're popular" Ebony said. Alexis nodded.  
"What the hell is that?" Albus asked. They all teared off the packaging. They gasped. A long, slender broom with _'Firebolt Supreme'_ written in gold on the handle. "Oh god. I know what that is"  
"It's a Firebolt Supreme. It's worth a fortune" Albus spoke in awe.  
"It's not worth anything because it's not for sale" Alexis replied.  
"Of course not. Who'd sell a beauty like that?" Scorpius spoke. She opened the note and read it in her mind.  
 _‘Dear Alexis Morgause Le Faye,  
 _The money to whom this belongs is your father. Treat it well. You may need it.’__ She grew cold.  
"What does it say, Alex?"  
"Nothing. Just to treat it well" Ebony shrugged. She opened the letter.

 _‘Dear Alexis,_  
The Salem Witch's Institute is a dark place, full of dark witches. Your friend Ebony may be one or she may not but suspicion is not a sin but a virtue. Lacroix, however, I would definitely forsake him. Morgause says he is an arrogant and will hurt you. I give you my permission to put yourself in and though you will not be safe, I know if I say no, you will do it anyway.  
 _Morgan Le Faye_

"What did your mum say?" Ebony asked.  
"That I can enter" Ebony smiled.  
"Are you?"  
"Yes" She heard someone trying to attract her attention behind her and turned. James was sat there.  
"Hey Alex. I'm entering later. Let's enter together" he said with a smile.  
"Awesome" she said nodding.  
"Who's that?" Ebony asked.  
"James. My brother" Albus said.  
"Do you have any siblings, Alexis?" Ebony asked. She looked at the floor.  
"Yes. A brother"  
"What year is he in?" She asked, not sensing that something was wrong.  
"None"  
"Why?"  
"He's in Azkaban" Ebony turned back to her plate.  
"Oh"


End file.
